Punishment
by MeelaFaye
Summary: Hisoka and Kurapika have been dating for a while and were invited to a dinner party. Of course the sexy redhead gets bored and he acts out. Now he must be punished.
_**Author's Note:**_ _Just some lovely much needed smut for my two babies. For the people who follow my other story, you already know that I'm captain of the HisoPika ship. For those who are new to the ship, welcome aboard!_

 **Punishment**

Hisoka frowned as he watched his beautiful Kurapika Kurta move all around the room.

They were at Baise's place for a dinner party. She usually threw these little get-togethers whenever she landed a big sale for their company. Being that he was one of 12 equal business partners, Hisoka was naturally invited.

He and Kurapika both put on their more finer clothes for the occasion. Hisoka was wearing a silk black button down and smooth silver tie while Kurapika wore a deep green button down and forest brown tie. It really brought out the blonde's chocolate colored eyes and the slacks he wore hugged his body in all the right places.

They arrived over an hour ago and the couple was a little annoyed with each other at the moment. Both had been working much too hard lately and fuses were short. Kurapika certainly did not have any problem showing off his annoyance with Hisoka since he was purposely talking to everyone at the party _but_ him.

None of Hisoka's business partners minded though. Kurapika had been dating the sexy redhead for quite some time now and they all had taking a liking to him. Some even openly admitted to liking Kurapika more than Hisoka. They welcomed Kurapika with open arms into their pristine group without any hesitation. They enjoyed the positive effect he had on Hisoka and to be honest, Kurapika was far more well-mannered than the troublesome redhead was anyway.

That being said. Hisoka was STILL not pleased with Kurapika happily chatting with every fuckin person in the room except for him!

When Kurapika passed him, Hisoka wrapped his arm around the blonde's slender waist and pulled him tightly against his large chest.

"What are you doing, Hisoka?" Kurapika hissed through a clenched smile.

Hisoka lowered his head and shamelessly trailed his tongue over Kurapika's jawline. "I'm bored." He whispered.

Kurapika bit back a groan, partly from pleasure and partly from annoyance. He dreaded those words, 'I'm bored.' Nothing good came from Hisoka's boredom.

"Too fuckin' bad. We're not doing this here." Kurapika's angry whisper sounded stern, but he couldn't help the involuntary shudder creeping up in his voice as Hisoka's hot tongue went down from his jaw to the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry, love." Hisoka muttered as he gently scratched his nails over Kurapika's spine. He softly nipped at the blonde's earlobe earning another quiet shudder. "I can't quite hear you. You should speak up."

Kurapika bit his bottom lip, his eyes darted around the room and he prayed no one was watching. "Hisoka." His voice was still hushed but he tried to speak a little louder for the dumb redhead's sake. "S-stop." Even though his words were saying stop, his body was defying his commands by leaning into Hisoka's touches.

Hisoka crept his hands up Kurapika's shirt and gently rubbed his nails under the blonde's navel. Kurapika bit back a whimper as he pushed his hips towards the roaming fingers.

"Ahh… My love… It's hard to understand what you're saying over all this noise…" He started teasing the waistband of Kurapika's pants as he placed soft kisses on his neck.

Kurapika sucked in sharp breath. "I s-said-!" His body trembled as Hisoka's hand dipped in his pants and his teeth lightly scraped against the blonde's soft skin. The tip of Hisoka's finger brushed over Kurapika's hardened member and he felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine. "Stop!"

Everyone froze and turned their attention to the two lovers. Kurapika's face was beet red and Hisoka's pleased chuckle did nothing but further his embarrassment.

Illumi closed his eyes and sighed. He almost felt bad for the small male. After being forced to spend so much time with Kurapika, Illumi was beginning to like the him. Plus, he remembered all too well what it was like to date the mischievous redhead. In a word, stressful.

Baise smiled and moved toward the boys. Hisoka still held Kurapika tightly against him, FINALLY enjoying this boring dinner party. "Pika-pika~." Baise cooed loudly enough for everyone to hear. "It seems that your redheaded devil is getting a little restless."

Kurapika's angry blush deepened when Hisoka responded by lightly licking his ear and pressing Kurapika's ass to his already hardened member.

Baise giggled, unbothered by the affection. Everyone there was already used to Hisoka's animalistic ways. "You should take him home and maybe…" She paused and flashed a wicked smile. "Get rid of some of his energy?"

Kurapika groaned. He just wanted to hide behind his hands in embarrassing shame! Everyone was watching him with sympathy mixed with amusement. How could Hisoka do this!? He was SO EMBARRASSING!

Hisoka was already pulling Kurapika out by his hand, happy that they were finally leaving. He loved teasing Kurapika and making the blonde's body respond to his touches. The fact that they got to go home early was icing on the cake.

Right before Kurapika was led out the door Illumi breezed past him and whispered some well-meaning advice.

"Punish him."

The words were almost brushed away into the air but Kurapika caught them just in time as he was led out Baise's house.

On the way home Kurapika was silent. Illumi's echoing words still a whisper in his ear.

Punish him.

Yes. He certainly needed to be punished for what he did. He needed to be taught that he couldn't just do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Once they reached Hisoka's house, the exhausted redhead lazily took off his tie and threw it on the bed before plopping down on his back. The stress of work was swarming around his head as he closed his eyes. He was contemplating maybe going to sleep for a few hours before fucking Kurapika senseless.

Suddenly, he felt Kurapika's small warm body move to sit on top of him. He was sitting with both legs on either side of Hisoka, straddling his waist.

Hisoka's eyes were still closed as he smiled. "Ah… my love. You want me to finish what I started?"

But he didn't get an answer. He felt a tight pressure around his wrist as Kurapika brought his arm over his head. Curiously, Hisoka peeked open one eye just in time to see Kurapika tying his other wrist above his head as well. The creative little blonde was using their neckties as restraints.

Hisoka lightly pulled against the ties. He didn't really like being tied down. It put him at a disadvantage. Not to mention his hands weren't free to touch and caress his beautiful boyfriend as he pleased. "What are you doing?"

Kurapika tightened his tie around Hisoka's wrist making sure the redhead wouldn't be able to escape, then he went to Hisoka's other bound wrist and pulled it. Hard.

Hisoka hissed in pain as the cloth dug into his skin.

"I'm punishing you." Kurapika answered simply. A small part of him kind of liked this. Their whole relationship was revolved around Hisoka having the upper hand. For once the tables were turned.

Hisoka let out a pained chuckle as Kurapika tightened his restraints some more. "Punishing me?" Oh, his love was so cute. He was so small. So fragile. How did he expect to punish Hisoka?

Kurapika leaned down and bit Hisoka's nose.

The surprised redhead's laughter stopped and he gave Kurapika a questioning look. Kurapika bit him. He never bit him. If anything, Hisoka was always the one doing the biting.

He liked it.

"Untie me." Hisoka's voice was deep and husky. He wanted to ravage Kurapika. To take control again and show his beautiful blonde angel, true dominance.

"You embarrassed me." Kurapika scolded, ignoring the chills that Hisoka's commanding voice gave him. He shifted a little, unintentionally brushing his ass lightly over the front of his boyfriend's pants.

Hisoka tried to twist out the binds, purposely pushing his covered erection against Kurapika's ass as he moved. "Kurapika…" He warned.

"Stop." Kurapika ordered. He leaned back and pressed his bottom harder against Hisoka in an effort to force him still. It worked. Hisoka arched his back and sucked in a sharp breath. He wanted to- no, he NEEDED to touch Kurapika. To rip his clothes off and taste his sweet skin.

"Untie me." He said again. His eyes hungrily trailed over Kurapika's body.

Kurapika shook his head, 'no'. He ignored the blush that was slowly covering his cheeks. Hisoka's deep commanding orders were affecting him in the most arousing ways. "No. You were very bad. You can't get up until you apologize."

Hisoka raised a brow. Apologize? He wouldn't apologize for doing something that Kurapika clearly enjoyed. Maybe his love forgot how good Hisoka's fingers felt on his skin. If only he could remind him…

"Well then… since you want to be stubborn." Kurapika slowly lifted up Hisoka's shirt and scraped his nails over the arrogant redhead's abs. "Now you have to beg."

Hisoka clenched his teeth and bit back a groan. He squirmed underneath Kurapika but refused to speak. He would never beg.

Kurapika lowered his mouth over Hisoka's exposed chest and nipped at his skin. His teeth trailed down from his broad chest all the way down to the waistband of his pants. Then he bit the sensitive skin above Hisoka's hips.

Hisoka bucked his hips forward and growled.

Kurapika unbuttoned Hisoka's pants then slid them off, purposely scratching Hisoka's thighs as he did so. His nails left light red marks on the redhead's skin.

Kurapika almost groaned in ecstasy when he saw how hard his lover already was. Pre-cum soaked through the front of Hisoka's briefs and his thick member throbbed in need. Kurapika brought his finger down and lightly flicked the tip of the frustrated redhead's dick.

Hisoka titled his head back and moaned.

This made Kurapika smile in silent triumph. He very much enjoyed Hisoka's suffering. "If you beg, I'll let you go." He reminded him.

But Hisoka refused, earning a displeased headshake from the blonde.

Kurapika lowered himself even more so that he was eye level to Hisoka's most needy area then he pulled down the redhead's underwear. He pressed Hisoka's heavy exposed dick firmly against his lips and gave it a loving kiss. Then, ever so cruelly, he pulled away.

Hisoka was panting and tugging at his restraints. "Kurapika…" He spoke in a deep moan.

Kurapika leaned down and sunk his canines into his lover's inner thigh as punishment for Hisoka's lack of begging. When he did that Hisoka groaned loudly as shocks of pleasure shook his body. A small fresh spurt of pre-cum started leaking down his large member and dribbling down the sides.

Kurapika took off all of his own clothes until he was completely naked and exposed in front of the breathless redhead.

The cloth from the tie restraints dug into his wrists as Hisoka tried pulling at them again. His wrists burned and stung from the pain which only excited him futher. "Untie me!" He growled loudly.

Kurapika shuddered. At this moment, Hisoka sounded more animal than man.

Kurapika gently brought his teeth over the tip of Hisoka's dick. Hisoka groaned and tried to push himself all the way into Kurapika's mouth but the grinning blonde wouldn't let him. "Beg me." He ordered. "Then I'll untie you."

Hisoka's nails dug into the palms of his hands and he hissed in a sharp breath. He felt like he was going crazy with all this teasing. He wanted to push Kurapika down into the bed and fuck him rough and hard.

Kurapika took his index finger and gently rubbed it over the wet tip of Hisoka's erection. Hisoka made a sound that was half moan and half gasp. Then Kurapika brought his wet fingertip to the rim of his own asshole and started to play with himself in front of Hisoka's hungry eyes, making sure to whimper and whine as he masturbated into his ass.

Hisoka's hard dick was twitching in need. He wanted to plunge into his writhing beauty so hard that Kurapika wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks.

But these _FUCKIN'_ restraints!

Kurapika's hard erection was bobbing up and down as he spread his legs wider and rubbed Hisoka's pre-cum deep into his ass. His walls were wet but they weren't slick enough for penetration yet.

Kurapika crawled over Hisoka and carefully trailed his tongue over the redhead's jaw. He was rubbing his ass over the tip of the fuming man's dick while kissing and nipping at his neck, then he roughly shoved two of his fingers into Hisoka's mouth.

Hisoka's tongue instantly twirled around the two small fingers. He coated them thoroughly in his saliva while moving his hips so that he was rubbing his dick over the entrance of Kurapika's tight asshole. All with an enraged expression on his face.

The smaller male pulled his fingers away from Hisoka's hot mouth and pushed them back into his ass. He stretched himself while thoroughly coating his walls. Kurapika's fingers brushed against his prostate and he whined while wiggling his body over Hisoka's erection.

Hisoka growled and pulled at the restraints again. "Kurapika!"

The sound of his name being yelled almost sent Kurapika over the edge. "Y-yes?" He panted out as he pumped his fingers inside of his ass. He was inches above Hisoka and his dick lightly bobbed up and down as he masturbated.

Another husky growl tore from the back of Hisoka's throat and Kurapika whined in pleasure. He removed his fingers from inside of him and then slammed his ass over Hisoka's member.

Hisoka arched his back and moaned loudly into the ceiling.

Kurapika was riding Hisoka fast and savagely. He stroked his bouncing member as he slammed his ass down over and over, earning animalistic grunts and growls from his lustful redhead.

Hisoka tried to push his hips forward to thrust into Kurapika deeper but with his arms tied above his head there was only so much he could do. Kurapika's ass felt so tight and hot around him as the small blonde was bouncing brutally on his thick member.

Hisoka titled his head back and arched into the shooting pleasure his sexy lover was giving him. His eyes glazed over and he saw stars. He felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and right as he was about to cum, Kurapika stopped.

Looking up at the smiling blonde, Hisoka growled threateningly as he tried moving his hips into Kurapika some more.

Kurapika in response, slowly lifted up his ass, exposing Hisoka's wet slick dick, then very gently sunk back on top of the throbbing member.

A defeated whine escaped Hisoka's throat. He couldn't take it. Electric shocks of pleasure were shooting up from his erection throughout his entire body.

Kurapika made a show of grabbing his own leaking erection as he lightly rocked his ass on Hisoka's twitching, throbbing member. He parted his lips and a soft moan of ecstasy escaped him. "Beg me." He ordered firmly, torturing Hisoka by lifting his body once more and then slowly lowering himself over the thick leaking muscle.

Hisoka eyes slammed shut as another pleading groan rumbled up from his chest. "K-Kurapika…" He begged. "P-please!"

And suddenly Kurapika was slamming his ass over Hisoka again with so much force that he knew his ass would bruise. He planted his hands over Hisoka's chest for balance and he rode his sexy redhead into ecstasy. With each forceful bounce he felt his sweet spot being hit by the head of Hisoka's throbbing dick and his body heated up in a fire of passion.

Kurapika screamed as his orgasm overtook him. And as his streams of cum spurted onto Hisoka's abs, Kurapika leaned down and bit Hisoka's shoulder so hard that two small beads of blood formed on his skin. The pain sparked one final wave of pleasure through the muscular redhead and he loudly groaned while shooting his hot cum inside his blonde boyfriend's tight hole.

Kurapika was gasping for air as he collapsed on Hisoka's large chest and he slowly started to lick the blood off the older male's shoulder. He didn't remove the erection out of his ass as he continued to lovingly lick his boyfriend in satisfied appreciation.

Hisoka's chest rose and fell as he caught his breath. He could feel his cum start to leak out Kurapika and travel down the base of his member. The sensation of the blonde's warm wet tongue over his skin caused him to shiver.

Sighing, Kurapika rested his head in the crook of Hisoka's neck and breathed in his sweet scent. They were still and quiet for a few moments before Hisoka finally spoke up in a hushed whisper.

"Could you...please untie me now?"

And Kurapika's eyes widened in shock. Hisoka was actually asking him instead of ordering him. And he even said please! Maybe punishing Hisoka wasn't such a bad idea…

Kurapika sat up and loosened the restraints from the older male's wrists and the second Hisoka felt that he was free he rolled over on top of Kurapika and roughly pinned him down to the bed. His nose was pressed against the surprised blonde's and his eyes were dancing with fire and wrath.

Kurapika felt a lump form in his throat and the familiar stirring of arousal in between his legs. The way Hisoka was looking at him gave him excited chills.

Hisoka bit Kurapika's bottom lip then enveloped his mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue aggressively overtook Kurapika's mouth and his hand pulled at his love's soft blonde hair.

Kurapika felt himself getting hard all over again from Hisoka's treatment and he moaned softly into the kiss.

Then just as he thought Hisoka was about to take him again, his devilish redhead pulled away.

"You're going to pay for that, love." Hisoka lightly growled as he bit Kurapika's neck and roughly grabbed the blonde's hardened member. "I don't like being punished…"

Kurapika moaned and arched into the painful yet pleasurable grasp over his erection.

Hisoka bit his lover's earlobe and whispered. "I'll let you shower." He rubbed the tip of his middle finger over Kurapika's pink twitching asshole. "Then your punishment will begin." He pushed the tip of his finger inside the smaller male's entrance and Kurapika whimpered in desire.

"H-Hisoka… please." Kurapika tried to push his bottom onto Hisoka's finger for a deeper penetration but the smirking redhead wouldn't allow it.

"Yes." Hisoka's hot tongue slowly circled Kurapika's perked nipple. "You'll be saying that a lot tonight."

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I'm considering doing another "Punishment" story with Kurapika getting punished. I just have SO many HisoPika stories in my head right now and I want to get them all out._

 _Anyway~! Until next time!_


End file.
